Hunter King
Hunter Hailey King (born October 19, 1993) is an American actress. She is known for the roles of Adriana Masters on Hollywood Heights and Summer Newman on The Young and the Restless. She occasionally appears as a guest model on The Price is Right. Career Hunter King has had acting in her genes since a very young age. She began her professional acting career by landing guest starring roles in shows such as Roswell, Hannah Montana and Workaholics. She then landed the starring character role of Adriana Masters on the short-lived Nick at Nite drama Hollywood Heights (which also starred her future Y&R co-star Melissa Ordway), the series ran from June 18 to October 5, 2012. Just a few short days after Hollywood Heights ended, King made the move to Daytime TV, making her debut as the character Summer Newman on the CBS soap opera The Young and The Restless. Playing this character role has earned Hunter two Emmy wins for Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series. Hunter occasionally appears as a guest model on The Price is Right, first appearing for two episodes during its annual "Dream Car Week" in November 2013 and then off and on when needed. Controversy In late 2013, Hunter was caught up in some heated controversy surrounding herself and her former The Young and The Restless co-star Michael Muhney. She publicly accused Muhney of allegedly groping her, fondling her breasts on two separate occasions. Michael Muhney quickly fired back stating that King's accusations were false and it was merely a salacious rumor. Muhney, who previously portrayed the character Adam Newman on the CBS Soap since 2009, was dismissed on December 17 after King threatened to go to authorities and file a police report if he wasn't fired. It was shortly thereafter when she felt the angry wrath of many Y&R fans, slamming King, calling her a liar and having Muhney, a fan favorite, dismissed from the show. Some of those Y&R fans have also angrily blasted some of King's other co-stars including former TNPiR Host Doug Davidson, who publicly supported Hunter and attacked Michael Muhney during the mist of the scandal (although Davidson later came out and denied publicly slamming Muhney on social media). It was speculated by many believing Hunter took a personal liking to Michael Muhney, who is married with three small children, and got angry after he rejected her advances and some also say that she previously accused another former co-star of fondling her. Fed up, the fans took action by starting a petition demanding that King be fired from the CBS soap and Michael Muhney rehired but to no avail. Personal Life *At a young age, King acted in a theater in Agoura Hills, California. She had two sisters, fellow actresses Kelli and Joey King. Her grandmother is Elaine Farrar. *In 2014, she was cast in the teen movie A Girl Like Her originally named the The Bully Chronicles as the main antagonist Avery Keller, the movie was filmed in Detroit, Michigan and released on March 27, 2015. Category:Models Category:People Category:Guest Models